Deadly eyes
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: A GinxAizen story. Rated for later. Aizen tries to get Gin into his division. And he will get him...one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello… this is kinda my first fanfic…and it's not even a fanfic.**

**I don't own bleach or the characters… and I don't own this story either. This story is actually from a doujinshi book made by Kitamura Koume and this story is from the book "Suifuyu" **

**I just wanted to make it into a fanfic… and if it's okay then I'm happy^^**

**And to all who love AizenxGin… You have to read it. Kitamura Koume is fantastic and has made so many good AizenxGin doujinshi books.**

**Thank you KK.**

**Well….enjoy^^ and please comment.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I am aware, you know. That your eyes are… an extremely beautiful color of jade."

Gin looked up and saw Aizen Sousuke stand next to him. Standing under the blooming sakura-tree in one of the academies gardens. Gin did´t say anything. He knew what Aizen wanted since he had come without his taichou jacked on.

Aizen took a step towards him. "It appears that reading depressing works of literature does little to impress you"

Gin lowered the book he was reading.

He liked reading books. It was relaxing. Rangiku had also been teasing him about it. But it was the only thing that really calmed him down. It was not like he had anything else to do. The life at the academy was easy but boring.

Until Aizen showed up.

"It seems like such a waste…" Aizen took another step towards Gin "… to lose your eyesight when you were born with such beautiful eyes."

Aizen smiled warmly "Well, hello there." Gin noticed that Aizen did´t have his glasses on.

Gin looked down at the pages without really seeing it. "Not really. I hardly think yer affected by the loss"

"What?"

"My eyes…" Gin did´t look up. "Ev´ryone jus´ assumes I can't see."

"Not at all. It is of utmost importance to me" Gin looked up in surprise and saw Aizen sitting in front of him. Smiling and relaxed with his hands folded.

"By the way…" Aizen lifted his hand and showed Gin a package "Here. I brought you something today. It's the book you said you always wanted to read. I heard it's out of print, but I managed to come across a copy."

Gins eyes were open in shock and misbelieve. What was going on?

"But not just the book. I've also brought a kimono. Custom-made for you." He began opening the packaged "I would like for you to accept this gift without hesitation"

"Ya didn't hafta, y´know." Gin bowed his head so Aizen couldn't see the confusion in his eyes "How many times do I gotta tell ya before ya get it? I dun need anythin´ like that!"

Aizen almost laughed "You should not act with such reservation at your age. I'm sure someone like you would rather have a private collection than read books from a public library. And you could use a nice custom-tailored kimono for your days off."

Gin still looked down. Why? Why did Aizen do such thing? What was so special about him?

He clenched his fist.

"I guess… I guess it´d be difficult t´say that I lived a privileged life. Considerin´ I came from one of the poorest areas of Rukongai. An´ it dun´ make me happy ta hafta admit I'm from such weak an´ pathetic beginnin´s"

That was the truth. He hated it. He hated to look back and see the weak boy he once had been. He hated it.

Aizen smile disappeared for a moment. He looked down with a sad look in his eyes. Gin thought it seemed fake for a second.

"Now I've done it. I never intended to sound as if I thought you were pathetic" Aizen´s sad smile looked almost disappointed "I just wanted to make you happy."

"Why me?" Gins mouth was dry "From the first time I met ya, ya seemed ta really like me er somethin´. Why? Since our first meetin´, we've only exchanged a few words…"

"It's quality, not quantity." Interrupted Aizen "In life, we must take a moment to establish our priorities." Aizen was now playing with a stone from the dusty ground. Smiling but still concentrated on the younger boy.

"In death as well" Aizen closed his eyes and let the stone slid out of his fingers "and faith" the stone hid the ground with a _dash_ "and love."

Aizen opened his eyes slowly and Gin froze. There was something different about them. Suddenly they were cold and hard.

Aizen´s right hand reached slowly out to grab Gin left ankle. Slowly and steady. Like a snake ready to strike. And Gin couldn't do anything. His body could not move. He could only watch as the hand came nearer and nearer. He felt a single drop of sweat running down his neck.

_Ding, ding._

Aizen´s hand flew back and he looked up with a disappointed expression on his face "Well, that's the bell. I guess afternoon classes are about to start." Aizen slowly stood up and made a little nod fat Gin. "I'm sorry to leave you, but I must return to my division"

Gin, who still couldn't move a muscle was still looking down.

"I seem to have offended you with my gift." Aizen bowed down and grabbed the small package he had brougth. "So I will take it back quietly."

Aizen turned and began walking away. After a few steps he looked back, "I'll be going. See you when our paths cross once again" and within a second was he gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was like Gin was free from a binding spell. Suddenly he felt how his whole body became weak but at least he could move now. His mouth was dry and he snapped for air. He hesitated for a moment then he grabbed around his own ankle. What was Aizen doing before? Why had he reached out for him like that?

He felt so exhausted. All his powers were gone and he felt so tired. It was like he hadn't slept in weeks. Still holding his ankle with one hand he rested his head on the other arm.

"What… the heck?" that guy…Aizen Sousuke. Gin remembered the first time he met him. He came one day to observe the academy as a taichou in the Gotei 13.

As the head of the class, Gin was given the opportunity to meet Aizen and introduce himself to him. That was all it was supposed to have been. They had exchanged greetings and formalities.

And ever since then, Aizen had come to visit him from time to time. Without the number on his back, as a civilian… not a taichou. He comes to se Gin in school when he is alone, usually appearing out of thin air to make small talk before disappearing again.

Or sometimes he will jokingly bring these ´presents´ again and again.

But to say exactly what his intentions were after being on the receiving end of all those weird gestures... Gin still couldn't really put a finger on it.

_**I really… like you.**_

_**I am eventually thinking of… recruiting you for my division.**_

Saying those kinds of things to him all the time. Then approaching Gin as a representative authority figure of the Gotei 13 simply on the basis that Ichimaru Gin's abilities are of certain interest to him.

Gin got the feeling that more than anything it's just going way too far, way to fast.

Those usually calm and gentle eyes sometimes felt like they are boring through your soul. Somehow you can see the madness in the color; what the heck is that?

The persistence and urgency in its stare.

_Dang_ Gin shook his head _what the heck! So creepy… If he gets any closer ta me. I have a feeling´ things´re gonna take a turn fer the worst…_

_Even so… avoidin´`im completely prolly won't do me too much good, either._

_I look forward ta the day… when he's grown tired… of my existence._

TBC

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will come soon…**** hope you liked it^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Gin yawned. Long and noisy. He was so tired, he couldn't help it.

Matsumoto Rangiku looked op from her onigiri "You've been yawning quite a bit, haven't you?" she took a bite of the onigiri "How can you still be sleepy after you overslept this morning and came late to class?"

A wind flew past them and made the trees and the bushes whisper.

"But I jus´ am… " He yawned again "I sleep an´ sleep. But it's jus´ not enough"

Not since Aizen´s last visit.

"`Sides, it's not like I overslept on purpose. I jus´ couldn't get up AT ALL. " he sighed and leaned back against the tree they were sitting under "I was so shocked when I saw the sun was already up…"

"Get yourself an alarm clock!" Matsumoto smiled and finished her lunch.

Gin tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Afternoon classes ´re such a pain. I wonder if I should jus´ go home"

"Hey! Listen to yourself!" Matsumoto sounded rather annoyed.

.

"Aw. It's all good" Gin leaned forward so they noses almost touched each other "Why don´cha come wit´ me?"

"Nooo way" Matsumoto pushed him gentle away "I'm going to my afternoon classes. And you´re going to yours, too"

The look in her eyes was string but still warm.

"You're just a repeat offender when it comes to being late. Though I must admit that it's quit a feat you've stayed at the top of the class. But it's high time you buckled down and got butt into gear."

He sighed "Yeah. I guess yer right, but…" he turned so he could look at her with his almost closed eyes "Ya know. Life in the Rukongai an´ at this academy ´re completely different. This place is peaceful ain´t it? An` since we're safe ´ere, our sensitivity gets weaker by the minute."

Another wind came and caught his silver hair and blew it into his eyes. "That's why I think the body's jus´ wilful. Up ´til now, things like the cold an´ starvation made it so we weren't able ta even sleep. But I guess wantin´ ta get that kinda alertness back is wrong?"

Matsumoto was looking at him with a small open mouth.

"Sorry fer thinkin´ like that. But anyway…"

"What are you saying?" Gin almost opened his eyes.

"We're almost in our sixth year, aren't we?" she sounded almost angry "That means it's been six years since we've left the Rukongai. And you know that those kinds of excuses won't hold up in this day and age. Don't you think it's time you start getting acclimated?"

"Whaaat?!"

"But." She closed her eyes for a second "It's not like I don't understand what you're trying to say. Even so. I'm still worried about you"

She took his hand in hers. Gently and warm. "if you continue your life with this kind of attitude, I'm afraid that your acceptance into Division 5 will get revoked even though you worked so hard…"

Gin froze when he heard her words. "What're ya talkin´`bout? Division 5…"

"What? Am I wrong?" she looked surprised at him "I mean, everyone's talking about it. It's the latest rumor that you've been accepted into Division 5."

"´Scuse me?" it was almost like he couldn't say the words. "That's… complete bullshit. I'll tell ya that. ´Side, if I got any acceptance into anythin´, ya´d be the first ta know…"

She smiled warmly to him "Thanks."

"So I guess this means… it was a rumor without an ounce of truth, huh?" she said thoughtful "But isn't it strange? That they'd pick Division 5 out of all of them to start the rumor with?"

Gin opened his eyes lightly.

"When Aizen-taichou came to observe and you got introduced to him, it's not like… what was happening could have been misinterpreted, you know?" she said. "It was your first encounter with him. And it's not it's standard protocol to meet prospective member either, right?"

Gin looked thoughtful at the ground "Hmm…I don't know. I guess…"

"I was really happy to hear that you landed the opportunity to enter that division." she interrupted. Clearly she hadn't heard what he said before.

"Anyway. I hope that the rumor becomes reality." She smiled and her golden hair was almost shining in the sun "I mean, Aizen-taichou is such a nice, hardworking guy. I guess that's why Division 5 has such a good reputation, huh?"

His eyes were open in surprise. Did she really think so? His smile retuned quickly.

"Yeah… thanks, Rangiku!"

But why? Why Division 5 of all places? Gin could only think of one reason why.

As Rangiku pointed out, Aizen Sousuke only came to meet him as the Division 5 taichou that one time. All the other times after that were…

_Either so he'd have an alibi or because he wanted ta avoid bein´noticed til he got us ed ta his trademark glasses or somethin´. That's jus´ the kinda guy he is._

_Seems kinda hard ta believe that he'd let his guard down ta the point where people actually were able ta figure things out._

_Which is why he made it a point ta plan all those meetin's with me. No one woulda ever suspected that those conversations were nothin´ but meaningless chitchat._

_It that's the case, then it must mean… _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello again. I'm sorry it took so long before I updated but things had been kinda crazy. And to make things worse…my exams starts tomorrow TToTT**

**So I don't think they will come more chapters this week…..sorry….**

**But…my English is not so good….so sorry for all the mistakes and gramma problems….but hey…I do the best I can ^^"**

**Well enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh hello" Aizen walked towards him "You don't seem to be reading today."

Gin looked up from where he sat. Like all the other times, Aizen had removed his glasses and his taichou jacket. His hair looked shorter than last time they had spoken. Maybe he had had a haircut.

"Perhaps… you were waiting to me?" again Aizen had seen straight through him. Yes, he had been waiting for him but Gin didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"I have somethin´ ta say ta ya" Gin didn't smile or open his eyes when he said it. He just wanted to get over with it, quickly.

"How unusual for you to talk to me in such a positive manner." Aizen´s smile grew wider "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Could ya please do somethin´ ta stop these weird rumors?"

Aizen looked surprised at him. Gin tried to hold the stare from Aizen´s eyes. But he had to look down in the end.

"I dun´ have a clue what yer plannin´. But everyone thinks I've already been accepted inta yer division. Which is troublesome er me. An´ I plan ta decide my postgraduate plan for myself."

For a second, the cold, hard look was back in Aizen´s eyes. But only for a second. Then he looked down at Gin with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There seems to be a disparity between your knowledge and mine. Perhaps I had not expressed myself clearly enough. I decided that I wanted you to enter Division 5…"

Gin froze.

"… and I have nearly finished all necessary preparations and formalities…"

"What?"

"Ah… you still have quite a bit of time until your graduation" Aizen continued like he hadn't heard Gin "I thought a verbal promise would suffice, but now I realize how inconsiderate that was of me. You're probably uneasy about the whole situation." He looked thoughtful at the sky.

Gin felt how the control of the situation slipped away through his fingers. He was losing and Aizen was now the one who was leading.

"I apologize. Ill get on the formal declaration right away, so that you can sleep better at night."

"Wait… wait a minute ´ere." Gin rose up.

"I don't understand what jus´ happened. This verbal promise… I do remember being on the receivin´ end of a lot of yer solicitations. But ain´t this a lil´ unorthodox? I don't ever recall acceptin´ er agreeein´ ta any of ya solicitations. An´ yet ya went ahead an´ approved my acceptance…"

Gin almost shouted now "…which I didn't even give ya in the first place! An´ what happened ta the entrance exams?"

"You don't really have any particular reason to decline. Do you?" Aizen was smiling. Gently but dangerous. Gins eyes were open in shock and he felt the sweat starting to run.

"Would you no agree that your presence at this academy is proof of your desire to enter the Gotei 13? Though I suppose you could also enter a Kidou specialist division or the Onmitsu Kidou if you wished to."

There was something strange in Aizen´s voice.

"Though, personally, I think you're more suited to the activities of the Gotei 13."

He wanted to say something. Anything. A drop of sweat began to run down his cheek.

"The entrance exam is…" Aizen was still smiling. Still talking with _that_ tone in his voice. "Well, it's pretty much meaningless for you in this situation. But, if it bothers you so much. I can have you go about this the formal way."

He tried to swallow but his throat was to dry.

"All right." Gin bowed his head a little "It seems that no matter what I say, ya won't take no for an answer. So I would like ta take this time right now ta speak my mind. If that's OK."

Gin looked up and met the speechless expression in Aizen´s face.

"Aizen-taichou. ´bout the acceptance an´ all… if whatcha say is true, then please take ev´rythin´ back ta the drawin´ board. I can't proceed with this reckless plan of yers that ya concocted without my knowledge. ´specially since I have no plan of ever enterin´ yer division."

Aizen was Speechless. He stared at Gin with half open mouth and with a strange expression in his eyes. It was a mixture of disappointment and shock.

"To say something like that so suddenly, you… I´ll pretend I never heard any of that. So cool off and reconsider my offer." Aizen hadn't changed his expression.

"That girl you are close to… Wouldn't she be pleased to hear of your acceptance into my division?" Gin opened his eyes in shock. Although Aizen´s face didn't change, was there something in his voice which alerted Gin.

"Don't tell me ya…"

"Hmm? What is it" it was back. The cold and hard look in Aizen´s eyes. It was back. Gin felt the familiar feeling of fear and he found it hard to breath. He couldn't hold the cold gaze and had to look down.

_This guy…_

Gin took a deep breath.

"In any case. I've got no intention ta enter Division 5. The fact that ya can't understand my feelin´s is jus´ beyond me…"

"Also, please stop comin´ ta visit me like ya always do." He clenched his hands so hard they became whiter that his skin was already. "I dun wish ta have anythin´ ta do wit´ ya on a personal level anymore."

"`Scuse me." He turned around and ran. He couldn't control his legs. They just began to run on they own. It was not like he did anything to stop them. He wanted to get away from Aizen. And hopefully not see him again.

_Dang it! I jus´…can't take it no more!_

_**Aizen-taichou is such a nice, hardworking guy**__**.**_

_Yeah, he's such a respected guy in society… that its not only the shinigami in ´is division who love an´ respect´im, but all those in the Gotei 13._

_An´ if that's the case… _

_He's jus´ playin´ innocent, but `is behaviour shows that… he enjoys rubbin´ people the wrong way jus´ fer the heck of it._

_Sometimes `is eyes ´ll give the impression that he's starin´ right through ya, chillin´ ya _

_Down ta the marrow in yer bones. Wit´ those persistent eyes…_

_Underneath that warm, frien´ly exterior lies venomous fangs._

_Am I the only one who's been able ta see through ´im so far? Or maybe I'm the only one he's showin´…_

_In any case, I feel a chill runnin´ up my spine when I'm around ´im. My only hope had been… ta never see ´is face ever again, but…_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter.**

**I know its bit long, but I didn't know how to cut it down…sorry….well enjoy and please review^^**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous like hell. He still saw the faces off his classmates when the fukutaichou of Division 5 had appeared and ordered him to follow. Gin had done what he was told but he knew that this wouldn't help to kill the rumors.

Wherever the 5th fukutaichou was leading him it wasn't a pleasant walk. Gin didn't know the name of the young, but still elder shinigami but he got the feeling that he didn't like Gin.

After ten minutes, the fukutaichou stopped suddenly and Gin almost walked into him. They were now in a hallway with many doors. Gin had never been in this part of the academy. Students weren't allowed here

"Go inside!" it was an order. But still. Gin didn´t like the tone in the elder shinigamis voice.

With a small _creak_ the door opened and Gin looked inside.

"Excuse me" he tried not to sound nervous. The room was pretty big and white. The furniture consisted only of a couch, two armchairs and a small table was in the centre. But what really caught his eyes was the person sitting on the couch.

"Oh. Hello there." Aizen greeted him with a kind smile and a raised hand. Now Gin was nervous. What was this? What was Aizen doing? Haven't Gin already told him not to come see him anymore.

"What's the matter?" the fukutaichou hissed "Go inside quickly." Gin had barely sad his foot inside when the door slammed closed behind him.

"Oh" Aizen smiled "Don't worry about that. I've already informed the teacher that you waned to talk to me privately." Gin was confused. The way Aizen was talking to him. It was strange. Gin pressed himself up against the wall.

"Isn't that kinda dirty an´ underhanded?" Gin asked carefully "I mean, abusin´ yer authority like this…"

"Please don't be so upset" Aizen caught him of. His elbows was resting on his knees and his hands was folded under his chin "If I didn't do is this way… you wouldn't have given me the opportunity to apologize toy you. Right?"

"´Pologize?" was Aizen really saying that.

"Well for starters," Aizen continued "let's not leave you standing there. Won't you please have a seat?" Gin hesitated but then went over and sat in the armchair.

"Thank you" Aizen smiled "I'll get right to the point. About that recruitment incident, I was thinking that maybe the way I went about it was all wrong. And I apologize… for assuming you had accepted without confirming first."

"Wha…?"

"Also, I was thinking… how we should best proceed with this situation." Gin wanted to say something. Say that he didn't want to `proceed´ anything. That he just wanted to go back to class and forget all about Aizen.

"But before I get to that." Aizen pulled a package up from nowhere and laid it on the table "Would you mind accepting this… as an apology for all the trouble I put you through?"

_What now?_

"Ya don't hafta go trough all that trouble."

"Before you say anything. I have something you will definitely like. Look." With one quick move, Aizen had opened the package. Gin froze. He stared with shock in his eyes.

"What do you think?" the smile on Aizen´s face was different. And if Gin had looked at him instead of the gift, he would have seen how Aizen´s face was almost shining with triumph.

But Gin eyes were locked at the gift Aizen had brought him.

"Your new uniform as a shinigami…and the fukukanshou"

"Wha…?" a drop of sweat ran down his cheek. God, his mouth was dry. What was this?

"the shinigami uniform is standard issue. And like the academy uniforms, they only come in one size. So getting one that fits a super lean, lanky frame like yours would be impossible." Aizen´s hand was now lying on the uniform.

"But this was made-to-order. Like the kimono I had wanted to give you before. It had been prepared to fit you quite nicely."

He couldn't breath.

"It's not like I could take your exact measurements, of course, but… relax. I've never been wrong when it comes to measuring with my eyes." The sudden laughter in Aizen´s voice helped Gin to snap out of his trance. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Umm…I thought I told ya that I ain´t enterin´ Division 5." Somehow he felt the strange feeling of loosing control again. "Was there somethin´ ya didn't understand?"

"An´ now yer givin´ me this fukukanshou. Yer obviously…"

"Yes." Again Aizen cut him of "Isn't it exquisite? I had a new one made just for you."

"That ain´t the point. Don't ya already got yerself a fukutaichou? Ain´t he standin right outside yer door?" now Gin understood why the shinigami was so angry at him "If ye´re tellin´ me that this badge is fer me, then doesn't that mean ye´re slightin´ the current fukutaichou?"

Gins voice rose to screaming.

"Are ya tellin´ me that ya don't give a damn about yer second-in-command?"

Aizen smiled and the mask fell. The Aizen who was sitting on the couch was not Aizen. The mask had fallen and now Gin was staring into the eyes of a stranger. The cold eyes and _that_ smile. The smile who made Gin tremble like nothing else.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. It's not just him, though. What I'm saying is that I don't give a damn about anyone but you"

He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He was sweating, he was shaking.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Gin was finally able to look down. His eyes was open. He couldn't se the point in having them closed. He licked his lips.

"Hold on, dang it. I jus´ dunno…" he still looked down. Afraid to look up and meet Aizen´s gaze "All this, I've got absolutely…no…idea what yer thinkin´…" he tried to say more but his throat was just too dry.

"What I'm thinking?" Gin didn't know if Aizen´s mask was back. He didn't dare look up. "Well, for starters. The thing I'm thinking the most about at this very second is…how to get you out of that…"

Gin almost jumped when the uniform and the fukukanshou landed on his lap.

"…and into this new shinigami uniform so I can see what you look like."

Gin didn't move.

"That dark ebony color will look good on you. It will go well with your silver hair." Aizen stood up and began walking behind the couch "and your fair skin."

Gin heard how every step echoed in the white room.

"Oh yes. Speaking of skin. I just remembered… this morning, I had a dream about you." Aizen was now behind the two armchairs, walking towards Gin. Slowly and with his hand sliding on the top of the chair.

"A dark, wet dream if you will…" Aizen´s voice was cold, dark and dangerous "Here in this very room. You were on the floor."

He got closer to Gin with every step.

"Lying face up, completely naked." Gin felt like he was falling, or maybe drowning. Drowning in Aizen´s words and his voice. His eyes was fixed on the floor.

"Why you were like that in the first place is still a mystery to me, but…" he was now standing right behind Gin.

"Anyway. When I looked at you lying on your back. I saw that there was blood everywhere. Now you're probably wondering where did all the fresh blood come from, right?"

"Well, it had come from your throat." Gin suddenly felt Aizen´s cold hand on the left side of his neck. "Across this very thin neck of yours…was a gasping wound from a sword that had been run right through you gullet." Aizen´s hand was now slowly sliding to the right. Gin was terrified now.

"And that sword…was the Kyouka Suigetsu. My very own zanpakutou." His hand was now around Gin neck. Clenching it lightly "Isn't that something? How embarrassing."

Gin tried to turn his head away but Aizen´s hand didn't allow him.

"Please do not touch me."

"Never mind that…" Aizen was resting his chin against the back of Gin head. He heard him inhale and Gin felt the urgent to puke.

"I want to hear what you think of my dream." Gin tried to swallow.

"Why is it… that yer unable ta understand anythin´ I say?" Aizen´s hand slid back to the left side of Gins neck. And then he pressed his fingers again a small spot.

"Your pulse is racing, you must be bluffing. You should know better by now." Gin knew he was smiling. His sweet voice was back and his face properly hidden by the mask.

"I mean, don't people always say you should talk to others when you have a bad dream? So that…it doesn't become a reality."

Aizen´s hand was slowly sliding to the back of Gin neck. He felt how the small hair under Aizen´s fingertips rose.

"Well, first thing first." Aizen walked to Gin left side, not looking at him but the floor. "You were… apparently put off by my efforts to recruit you into my division. You also said that you had no intention of entering my division." Gin had finally found the strength to move and he looked up at Aizen.

"I have…come to realize all of that was merely due to my shortcomings in communicating and persuading you."

"`Scuse me?" somehow Gin had found his voice. "But that ain´t the problem. Persuasion is the least of… I mean, no matter how many time ya approach me, I ain´t gonna change my mind."

Aizen looked down at Gin.

"Oh…I wonder." He smiled "I guess we won't know until we try then?" with one quick move Aizen pulled a long piece of fabric out of his sleeves. The fabric was white and black at the same times and it seemed to become longer with every second. It started to fly around them like a twister and held them captured. The black and white began to melt together and the room vanished from Gin vision.

It was so dark. Then the light came back and Gin hit the floor with a small _thud_.

"Ooch!" Gin tried to find balance "What the…? Where'd the chair go all of sudden?"

"No" the long piece of fabric disappeared back into Aizen´s sleeves "the chair has not vanished. We have simply changed our location." He looked down at Gin with a smile.

"Welcome…to Division 5."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay….this is the final chapter….sad but true….I really hoped you liked it^^**

**Again I have to apologize for the mistakes in the story, but my gramma and stuff is just like……*sigh* ya know…bad =_=**

**Well….thank you and I will try to make another story soon^^ **

____________________________________________________________________________________

"What the…?" Gin couldn't believe own his eyes. They weren't in the room back at the academy anymore. This room was white with tatami mats. But the sealing was black. Black as the coldest night.

_What was that? _

_Did we move ta ´nother dimension er somethin´?_

"Needless to say. This room is right beside the Division 5 headquarters, but I am the only one who is aware of its existence." The floor made a small sound as Aizen took a step closer at Gin.

"I suppose you can call it a secret chamber. I made it specifically for the purpose of inviting you to it." Aizen smiled like he had done Gin a favour. Like he didn't care that he had just kidnapped a student agains his will.

"However, its creation was on such a spur of the moment. I forgot to make an exit. How careless of me." Gin felt cold. Did this mean what he thought? "But don't worry. If you want to leave, just let me know and I'll help you out."

Aizen turned his back against Gin. Showing him the black number on his back.

"Here you can sit and be persuaded as much as you need to, right? How ever many days you need to think on it."

The truth was like a slap on the face.

"So yer sauin´…that ya plan ta imprison me in this humongous secret room fer yer own sick pleasure?" Gin didn't to anything to hide the anger and disgust in his voice.

"My, my." Aizen turned so they were face to face again "I'm impressed. You managed to assess your situation and determine you position without turning a hair."

"Don´t ya dare start patronizin´ me!" god how he hated that smile. Everyone had always told him that his smile had scared the hell out of them. But they were wrong. Gin had seen something more scary than hell itself..

"I dunno what the heck yer plannin´, but ain´t it better for ya ta jus´ return me ta where we were before? I mean, is it alrigh´ fer the both of us ta be disapearin´ from that room? I mean…what if somebody notices?" Gin felt uneasy when Aizen´s smile grew wider.

"Then they notice. Beside they won't make much of a fuss. And since we disappeared together, however many days we spend in here will just mean that many days you were absent from school." Aizen was enjoying himself.

"There's no way those peace-loving fools would even begin to suspect anything like this. Of course, with your attendance record, I doubt anyone will notice anything. So please don't worry about it."

"What'd ya mean? Sayin´ such crazy things."

"It's possible" the mask was gone "They might question me." Gin knew where Aizen was going. No one would think that Aizen was lying. No one.

"But as you well know, I've never given them a reason to doubt me." He was almost laughing now "From here on out, it's going to get exciting."

A new feeling had gripped Gin and was almost choking him. Defeat. Aizen had him where he wanted.

"I can't believe this. Hey, I think ya got yerself a coupla loose screws up there!" he was shaking "Bringin´ me ´ere against my will under some crap mascaradin´ as ``persuasion´´. Didja really think I'd change my mind now?"

"I do. You have no other choice."

Gin smiled. No, Aizen didn't have him. He would fight. He wouldn't let him win. Never.

"Really? Where's yer proof?"

"At least for the moment, you may be losing interest in entering my division."

"If I were ta serve under some wacko nut job of a taichou," he spat out each word "I think I woulda been better of goin´ back to the Rukongai."

"What." Aizen´s face was serious now "Back to the Rukongai? Now that's a fairly childish thing to say."

"I don't care it it's childish." Gin felt like laughing "The way I see it, I agreed ta alla this enterin´ yer division crap, then I'd be givin´ ya the green light ta do whatever the hell ya please. And that'd be livin´ hell."

This man was sick. Sick, twisted and wrong. And Gin would do everything to get away from him.

"I thought the Rukongai was hell. But it terms of hellishness, what I experienced there was way more bearable."

Aizen smiled.

"Oh boy…If you feel that the Rukongai is so much better, why don't you just…go back to it already? I'll even personally escort you back." Aizen folded his arms across his chest. "Though before I let you go, I'd better cut all the nerves in your arms and legs…or…perhaps, it´d be better to yank out that annoying little tongue of yours?"

"´Scuse me?"

"What? I thought that you might come to see things my way if I did. For someone who came from such a rough place, you certainly have an unusually beautiful face and skin. A little to thin for my tastes, but your flesh still looks quit supple."

Gin swallowed. He would not think of the past. Not anymore.

"A welcome sight to the ruffians of your hometown. I'm sure." Gin clenched his hands together. He tried to block out the memory. The memory of a dark, cold night. And that man. That ugly, dark haired man.

"…ya…"

"And, even so you're still a child." Aizen walked a little away from Gin. Looking at the wall like he was thinking of something interesting "you may find it lonely being out there all by your lonesome."

_Rangiku…_

"But don't worry. I'll take good care of your childhood friend and see that she gets special treatment. Just. Like. You."

Gin eyes widen in shock. Before he could even think of what he was doing, he jumped up.

_**SMACK.**_

Aizen´s glasses clattered against the floor and disappeared into the shadows. Gin had hit him with all the power he could gather, but Aizen didn't move.

Gin, still furious grabbed the collar of Aizen´s uniform and yanked him forward with both hands.

"**DON´T YA DARE!!"** His desperate, screaming voice filled the room

"**IF YA LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON RANGIKU, I SWEAR I´LL KILL YA! I DON´T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, I´LL COME AFTER YA AN´ KILL YA WITH MY OWN HANDS**"

_**WHACK.**_

Aizen´s right hand hit Gin with such a force it sent him flying across the room, and smashing against the wall.

All air was smashed out of Gin and he lay gasping on the floor. Aizen walked towards him. Slowly. Gin tried to sit up but all his strength had left him.

With one slowly move, Aizen ran a hand through his hair. And now, without the glasses, he was revealing his true face.

"That was a joke of course" Aizen grabbed around Gins left ankle and hauled him up. All Gin could se now was the taichou´s feet and ankles.

"For you to get worked up this much, you really are a kid." This was so embarrassing, and frightening.

"What're…" Gin had a hard time, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Aizen looked down at Gin face with a triumphant smile and cold eyes.

"And as for her." His voice was like poison "you couldn't pay me all the money in the world, to sleep with that bitch." He squeezed Gins ankle hard.

"It hurts!" Gin cried out. Aizen lifted him higher up and looked at Gins white leg.

"Looking at you legs… they really are thin, aren't they?" Aizen moved his face closer "I wonder what it would sound like if I took a bite of them." Gin felt Aizen´s teeth nip in his skind. He started to beat against Aizen´s ankle, knowing it wouldn't help.

"LET ME GO!!" Aizen moved his head away from Gins leg.

Then he loosen his grab at Gins ankle. Gins head hit the floor with a _bam_ and the dizziness attacked him. He couldn't se anything and his head was so painful.

He tried to see clearly but everything was swimming for his eyes. For a second he was flying back and forward against unconscious. The he felt something. Something warm and heavy. With difficult, he managed finally to open his eyes.

Aizen was lying on top of him. With one hand one the left side of Gins neck. Aizen´s lips were gently pressing against Gins. He panicked. Gin yanked his head away from the kiss and tried to push Aizen away with his right hand.

"N-No way! Please sto…" Aizen grabbed Gins hand and twisted it to the floor. His grip on Gin neck pulled Gin back into the kiss.

"Ugh!" Gin managed to pull away again but this time Aizen´s hands locked itself around Gin neck and hold his head steady.

It was to much. The weight, Aizen´s hand on his neck and the intense kiss. It was to much. He couldn't breath. He tried to fight back but his strength was gone.

Aizen felt how Gin gave up and lighted the grip around the boys neck. He lifted Gins chin with his fingertips and the kiss grew more angrily.

Gin was shacking and trembling. Finally, Aizen pulled away and Gin gasped for air. Gasping, shacking and afraid.

"Oh please." Aizen said disappointed and hit Gin across the face "Pull yourself together."

But he couldn't. Gin opened his eyes. Shaking, trembling.

_It's no use._

Aizen smiled and kissed Gin on the forehead.

"You couldn't breath? I'm sorry. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength." He folded his arms around Gins head "When I saw you eyes a minute ago. They were so very enchanting. I was aroused by them."

_While I was able ta stay conscious I wasn't able ta run from ´ere; from him._

"I saw the rage in you eyes. And it was almost as if I were seeing the brilliant of burning jade." Aizen´s hand ran under Gin uniform and over him chest. Gently touching and stroking him.

"Have you realized it?"

_The door…_

_The exit…_

_Where's the exit?_

Aizen was now gently stroking Gin hair.

"Your eyes…they shine so beautifully under tears of sorrow and blazing of ire. And seeing your cheeks flushed like that…" he kissed him again. Gently.

"That's why I say….an environment that's peaceful like this one will do you no good. Boredom, habit, and lethargy will dull your sheer brilliance."

"Your body holds a rare natural beauty which would simply be wasted under anyone else's care. Don't you agree?" Aizen lifted his head and looked down at the defeated Gin.

"You will come to me, to Division 5. Got it?" he smiled "As only I can polish those eyes of yours, so that they can shine even more brilliantly with your soul."

Gin wanted to say something. Anything. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Woops." Aizen reached out and pressed a finger against Gins lips "looks like you where about to say something. There is no need for you to reply now. I will listen to you all you want when you leave this room."

"When that will be is completely up to you. I'm just dying with anticipation." Gin squeezed his eyes closed. He didn't want to se the triumph in Aizen´s eyes.

_Ah… this is jus´ like…_

"Ichimaru Gin"

…_the dream he was braggin´ ta me ´bout._

"Here you shall awaken completely."

"Here…"

_An´ the snake raised its head, ready ta strike its fangs at my neck,_

"…beneath me…"

_´is arrogant voice ringin´ out as I screamed the agonizin´ death of my peaceful days._

_Auugh!_

"…shall be where you belong."

_An´ I hear the sound of the funeral bells._

**THE END.**


End file.
